One-Shot: Squared
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Set immediately after TLJ. Following a night of too much drinking, Poe and Finn show Rey a hell of a time. Kinky smut ensues. Read, review and enjoy! "Rey cocked her head as she studied him, looking like a curious child... Bending over Finn, Rey reared forward and took Finn in her mouth... Her own wet folds tickled as Finn let out a breathy moan, his face nearly in her vagina."


**One-Shot: Squared**

The _Millennium Falcon_ was still, the dozen or so remaining members of the Resistance sleeping off the Battle of Crait. Only three of this ragtag group remained awake: the fledgling Jedi, Rey, the ex-Stormtrooper, Finn and the dashing pilot Poe Dameron. Presently, the trio were sequestered in Han Solo's former quarters, talking and passing around a bottle of Coreillian whiskey.

Rey took a long pull from the bottle that Poe passed her, sending him a shy smile. She had only just met the man, and she had to admit he was devilishly handsome - certainly as handsome as Ben...

Her eyes stung with tears, which to her friends could easily be attributed to the sharp aftertaste of the liquor going down. Tamping down a sob, Rey took another long swig from the whiskey, ignoring the way the stuff burned her throat. Keep this up much longer, and she hoped that she could begin to forget the heartbreak of leaving a man she still loved behind. And indeed, her brain was already starting to become fuzzy.

"Hey, hey! Save some for the rest of us!" Finn chortled, grappling for the bottle and finally wresting it away. Rey coughed through the last of the aftertaste and smiled weakly at her dear friend. Her expression made him only laugh harder. "You'd think you've never gone drinking before..."

"I haven't," Rey giggled, a little too high-pitched and a little too long; the booze was working its way quickly through her system. Liquor on Jakku was hard to come by, and even if it wasn't, Rey had never shown any interest in the stuff. "There's a lot of things I h-haven't done, Finny."

Finn chuckled, propping himself on one elbow from where he lounged on Han's former cot. "Really? Like what?"

Rey's vision was swimming, the silly smile remaining slapped on her face. She was plastered. "Like this," she murmured. Getting up onto her knees, she reached for Finn and looped her arms about his neck before kissing him full on the mouth. She had to crane her face up a little to reach him, and when Finn leaned in to kiss her back with a tiny surprised moan, her tongue parted his lips, slipping oh so delicately into his mouth.

After a minute or two, Finn and Rey broke apart, eyes lidded and their gazes hooded with unabashed lust.

"Was... was that your first kiss?" Finn's voice was bone-dry, croaking on the phrase.

Rey bit her lip shyly. For the briefest instant, the vision of a chiseled man with silky black hair backstroked across her brain, and how she would have liked to share her first kiss with him... then the image disappeared under a churning wave of absent inhibition and boldness. "Uh-huh." Pulling him close, she kissed him again, and now Finn responded even more enthusiastically. Grabbing for any exposed skin, he hauled Rey to her feet, so that she bent over him. Feeling brave thanks to the drink, Rey slammed Finn full onto his back and swung one leg over as she moved to straddle him...

She sat astride him the wrong way, her thighs bracing either side of his skull. His face was now positioned rather intimately between her legs, so that his nose was brushing the covered apex of her thighs. Finn inhaled; he could smell the musky dampness through Rey's clothes and he felt his own pants harden.

"Oops!" Rey giggled. "Finny, you're going the wrong way!"

"I think it's you who's upside down," Finn laughed back, though his voice sounded strangled, in no small part due to the view he was getting. "And... and that's a lovely name... Finny..."

"My pet name for my pet," Rey crooned. Then she caught him staring at her center. Wordlessly, she had to stand up on the mattress to fully shimmy out of her pants. Her underwear quickly followed with hardly a thought and she sank back down on her haunches.

Finn was now staring directly at Rey's baby-pink folds and the tantalizing curls marking her entrance. He groaned pathetically, but Rey didn't appear to hear him as she seemed quite transfixed by Finn's own... tool belt. And how it was still maddeningly clothed.

She reached over him for his belt assertively. "We... we have to match, F-finny..." she hiccuped, unclipping his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants. She slid the zipper down with barely maintained care, excitedly pushing Finn's trousers down past his hips, including his underwear. With that, his anatomy popped free.

Rey cocked her head as she studied him, looking like a curious child. Finn's member was dark and angry and throbbing, a hardened stalk of black, purple and red. The tip was already weeping with a milky substance. Bending over Finn, Rey brushed her hand tentatively along his length. Her own wet folds tickled as Finn let out a breathy moan, his face nearly in her vagina.

Quite suddenly possessed, Rey reared forward and took Finn deep in her mouth. Her own fist curled around his shaft and she pumped him further into her puckered lips, her other hand cupping and squeezing his balls. Finn groaned louder, sounding like a man dying of thirst.

Something touched the insides of Rey's folds just then, and she jerked at the sensation.

Her leaning almost prone over Finn had allowed her womanhood to move practically into his face. And now Finn was using his talented tongue to lap Rey's baby-pink folds. Almost by accident, the tip of his tongue found her nub and Rey moaned piteously around him. She liked it. Oh, Maker, how she _liked_ that. She scooted, almost threw herself forward, allowing Finn to bury his head between her legs. Encouraged, Finn seized Rey's bony hips to brace himself and began firing his tongue rapidly into her curls.

"Mmmmmm-hmmmmm... Finnmmmmmmmmmm..." Rey could hardly make sounds around his cock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, fluttering shut as she swooned, her tongue lolling out to return the favor, and lick the upper reaches of his shaft.

"Rey... Reymmmmmmmmm..." Finn was also hard-pressed to utter anything intelligible. He shoved his face between her thighs the rest of the way, his nose brushing her curls. His whole mouth was feasting, gnawing on her femininity, and Rey bucked her loveliness into his face.

"Mmm! Mmmm!" She squealed happily around his member, giving his balls another loving squeeze to convey her approval. Finn began to thrust wildly into Rey's mouth now, his tip now touching the back of her throat.

"R...Rey," he came up for the briefest of air from her brown curls. "I'm gonna... kriff it all, Rey! Oh, _fuck_!" His back arched as his entire body seized. Gripping her hips so hard that they pinched, Finn rammed his face back into Rey's vagina and began feasting on every inch of it that he could reach, letting her femaleness anchor him to the earth as he came in Rey's mouth. Rey's jaw muscles quickly grew sore as she gamely chugged and gulped down every last drop of what he gave her, even as he own thighs began to quake. After the final gulp, she extracted herself with a slow lick from Finn's shaft, her eyes flying open as another spasm overtook her. Her body quivered violently, so that the kiss she bestowed on Finn's tip was rather sloppy. She pressed her lips to the head again, panting.

"F-Finny..." she rasped. She shuddered and then her entire frame seemed to lock. "Oh, Gods!"

Her walls clenched, her thighs squeezing around Finn's skull like it was a melon, keeping it pinned there as she came all over his mouth. Finn greedily licked and supped from her slit, his fingers belatedly exploring for themselves as they curled into her soaked folds, causing aftershocks to course through Rey's nerves. She trembled in unleashed delight, her heart rate slowing as the quaking slowed.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..."

The couple glanced back, gawking to find Poe Dameron's pants down to his ankles, his own throbbing dick clutched in his fist as she stoked it furiously. His pooling eyes were nearly lidded all the way shut, dark with lust, envy.

"I want in," he growled, his voice sounding like something wild. Lunging for the bed, he swept Rey off her feet into a bridal carry. Throwing back her head and howling with laughter, Rey kicked and flailed weakly.

"Poe Dameron, put me down!"

He didn't answer, but obeyed her command, turning her body so that she was once again straddling Finn, from the right direction this time. Rey hovered over her dark-skinned friend, her still-saturated womanhood hovering teasingly over Finn's member, which was rapidly hardening all over again. Finn arched his back, eyes begging.

"Come down on me, Rey... please."

Rey beamed at him lovingly. Dipping her head, she pressed a tender kiss to the slit of his penis, before sheathing it in her warmth. Her wet heat made a sucking sound as it enveloped him and Finn cried out. Rey groaned loudly too, burying her face into his neck. Bracing his shoulders, she slowly began to rock her hips, bouncing on him up and down, up and down. Her breath came out hot and rough into Finn's sweaty, matted hair, allowing her breasts to brush up against his face. Rey's nipples were hardened, swollen and purple, straining out to Finn invitingly.

Finn wasted no time. Lunging forward, he took Rey's left breast in his mouth, biting and gumming her nipple between his teeth. Kissing his jawline, Rey groaned.

"Huhhhhh..." Rey cried out, swaying her hips against Finn's harder. "Uhhhh... Huhhhh... Guhhhhh..." She squirmed happily when she felt Finn's hand cup the swell of her right breast, tweaking the nipple there, even as he feasted and slobbered her other boob.

Just then, Rey felt someone lightly tug on her hair, pulling her head back and out of Finn's neck. A calloused palm cupped her cheek, turning it back. Her eyes grew wide.

"P...Poe, what are doing...?"

He silenced her with a deep kiss on her lips, and she moaned happily, her eyes fluttering shut as she draped a hand over her back of his neck. "Mmmm-hmmmm..."

"Rey..." Poe hissed against and into her open mouth, his breath hot as their tongues quickly went to war, battling for dominance. "Let me be inside you..."

"What... Mmmmmm... what do you mean...?" Rey gasped breathlessly.

Poe's smile was positively devious. "Let me show you," he snarled wickedly.

All at once, Rey's body jolted as she felt Poe's engorged member thrust into the space between the shapely cheeks of her buttocks. The pilot took the Jedi from behind fiercely, and she let out an airy yelp. "Oh, stars! My ass! Oh... oh, fuck, Poe, yes!"

Poe growled. Capturing Rey's lips with his, he began to ram into Rey's bum fiercely. Finn was still groping and tasting her breasts, thrusting up into the petals of Rey's sex frantically, but his slams growing progressively weaker.

Rey's senses overloaded, her brain collapsing. Her groans quickly skipped several decibels to evolve into screams, deadened only by Poe's lips on hers. Surely someone would hear! Poe bit on her bottom lip as he kissed her ravenously and Rey whimpered. His tongue licked the love bite, and she let out a tiny squeak.

"Mmmm! Mmmm... Hmmmm... Mmm- MMMMMMHMMMMMMM!"

Her second orgasm came without warning, a tsunami wave inundating her so that she nearly drowned. Rey's eyes popped open as she let loose another vicious _squeal_. She squealed and squealed as Finn, with a final manly grunt, ejaculated deep inside her walls. Poe followed seconds later, spurting all her had deep into Rey's curvy ass. Rey's whole body convulsed, twitching as she rode her wave of pleasure all the way in.

Her entire frame sagged, limp as a noodle, while she and Poe broke their heated kiss at last with a tiny POP! Rey's eyes fluttered open, her lashes heavy. Finn's face finally emerged from her breasts.

"By the Force, I've... I've never..." She was speechless. Words failed her. She could only let out a deep sigh as she swooned, strewing herself across Finn's frame and letting him remain deep inside her. Her brain was still cloudy from the alcohol, but the haze of sex was beginning to clear it. Ben fell into her mind unbidden and she felt a twinge of guilt. The sense that she had just been... unfaithful. Rey imagined how Ben would have made love to her, and she had to confess: it wouldn't be a fair fight. Because Ben could try his damnedest and never come close to making her feel how she now felt, after allowing two men to take her virginity at once.

Rey felt Poe settle on top of her, his penis still rammed in the crack of her ass cheeks. She vaguely hoped that their combined weight wasn't crushing Finn, but he gamely gave no indication of discomfort. Hands still shaking, Rey found and squeezed the trooper's bulging biceps. So strong...

Utterly exhausted, the trio fell asleep that way, Rey drifting off with two men impaled on her, deep inside her...


End file.
